


this is water

by boogergyu (rnadison)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, No beta we post like men, Non-Idol AU, david foster wallace is turning over rn with this title JKJFDKJDF, i wrote this after work i too would like smooches, seungkwan just wants smooches :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadison/pseuds/boogergyu
Summary: “Sorry,” he whispers. “Did I wake you up?” He can feel Seungkwan’s nod before him, and he gives a breathless sort of giggle. “Sorry,” he says again. “Go back to sleep.”“S’fine,” Seungkwan mumbles, rolling onto his back. His hand finds Vernon’s moments later, and in the dim light of their room Vernon can see Seungkwan’s shirt riding up where their hands are. “Wanted a good night kiss anyway.”





	this is water

Vernon comes home late, because the restaurant also happens to have a very active sports bar and rarely empties before midnight at the earliest. Though his feet have stopped hurting after the first week, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s dead tired every night, and he wants nothing more than to collapse onto the nearest surface (bed, couch, floor, he’s not picky) and sleep for the next three days.

He kicks his shoes off in the hall, drops his keys in the bowl. In the bathroom, he peels off his server’s blacks and trades it for a tie-dye shirt that Seungkwan hates. Seungkwan used to try to stay up until he came home, to greet him and to say good night, but more often than not he’d just end up falling asleep. Vernon doesn’t really mind it— Seungkwan snuggles into him all the same, and saves all his kisses for the morning.

This particular occasion, Seungkwan has fallen asleep facing the wall, which means that tonight, Vernon has to be the big spoon. It’s hardly even fair, he thinks with a twinge of annoyance, because Vernon hasn’t been the little spoon for _days_ now and he’s starting to think Seungkwan falls asleep that way on purpose.

Climbing in is a Herculean task, just like every night. First Vernon must _carefully_ move the covers on his side and then _carefully_ slide his feet underneath and then_ carefully_ wrap himself around Seungkwan. But tonight, somewhere around the third step Seungkwan whines, and Vernon freezes.

“Sorry,” he whispers. “Did I wake you up?” He can feel Seungkwan’s nod before him, and he gives a breathless sort of giggle. “Sorry,” he says again. “Go back to sleep.”

“S’fine,” Seungkwan mumbles, rolling onto his back. His hand finds Vernon’s moments later, and in the dim light of their room Vernon can see Seungkwan’s shirt riding up where their hands are. “Wanted a good night kiss anyway.”

“I gave you one before I left.” Which is true. Seungkwan gets two kisses before Vernon leaves for work -- a goodbye one and a goodnight one, since he comes home so late. But Seungkwan conveniently seems to forget this as his lips draw together in an overdramatic pucker, and what is Vernon_ supposed_ to do? Say no?

“That’s your good morning kiss for tomorrow,” is what Vernon says when he pulls away, and Seungkwan gives a whine of disbelief.

“Ugh! No fairrrr.”

“Do you think I can afford giving away kisses? In this economy? That’s a terrible way to go through life, Seungkwan.”

The silhouette of Seungkwan’s pout is unmistakable. “Hansolll---”

And Vernon’s heart will swell because with Seungkwan he’s always Hansol, and with Seungkwan he always feels stupid, and loopy, and tender. He plays along. “What?”

“We’re in class all day and I never see you except lunch sometimes and then you go to work until ass o’clock and then we do it all over again and you’re rationing your kisses like _Japan_ is still flying overhead-- ”

Vernon can only smile at him the way an indulgent parent smiles at their child in the supermarket, before finally leaning back in.

“This one’s Wednesday,” he says between kisses. He can feel Seungkwan’s lips finally curling into a smile beneath his own. “This one’s Thursday. And this one’s Friday --”

But suddenly Seungkwan’s hand is on the nape of his neck, keeping him in place for just a little longer. Because Seungkwan is right: theirs is a love of quick hugs and even quicker kisses: rushing to work, rushing to school, rushing to finish an assignment. Sleep, if you can. But Seungkwan has an amazing ability to slow time down, to lift a fish from a fast-moving stream and tell it_, this is water._

“We have…” Vernon finds himself mumbling. School tomorrow, he almost says. But Seungkwan’s hands are up his shirt now and suddenly there are a lot more pressing matters than school.

“Time,” Seungkwan breathes. “We have time.”

_This is water._


End file.
